Love Attack
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Mingyu merasa diserang tiap kali melihatnya. Ya, diserang cinta.17 Min/Won.


Love Attack

Cast: SEVENTEEN Mingyu, SEVENTEEN Wonwoo.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Kalau Ashley Kim bilang "Ayo kita jalan-jalan." pada Mingyu itu berarti dia minta difoto. Mingyu harus siap siap bawa kamera dan biasanya Ashley akan membayarinya makan sesuatu nanti. Perlu diingat porsi makan Kim Mingyu bukan seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Janji traktir sesuatu." kata Mingyu.

"Janji, Mingyu. Aku janji, serius!"

Ashley mengulurkan tangannya pada Mingyu yang sedang tidur tiduran di lantai dan Mingyu menggenggam tangan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kali ini temanya apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja musim dingin, kau mau apalagi?" jawab Ashley, model setinggi 177 cm itu memakai mantelnya. Dia menyodorkan parka Mingyu pada pemiliknya yang sepertinya tidak ingin pergi.

"Ayolah, Mingyu. Bukannya kau mau buat portofolio-ku?"

Mingyu memakai parka-nya dengan berat hati, "Portofolio kan bisa dibuat di studio, Nona Model."

"Anggap saja ini latihan mengambil foto fantaken kalau kalau nanti kau bertemu EXO." kata Ashley.

Dan Mingyu sekali saja mendengar nama EXO, pasti langsung luluh.

"Ayo, kalau begitu."

* * *

Mingyu suka Ashley, dia tinggi dan cantik, mukanya yang dingin selalu sangat cantik di kamera Mingyu. Ashley juga suka Mingyu, si jagoan candid itu tidak pernah gagal mengambil foto Ashley yang cantik. Walaupun Ashley cuma diam bermalas-malasan di bis, Mingyu tetap bisa diam-diam mendapatkan hasil yang cantik, benar benar jagoan candid.

"Nuna, disana McD." kata Mingyu. Ashley juga tahu kalau mereka sejak awal tidak jauh dari restoran cepat saji itu.

"Kita baru sebentar disini dan kau sudah lapar lagi?"

"Kau harusnya memahamiku, Nuna." rengek Mingyu, dia menggenggam tangan Ashley. Kelakuannya tidak cocok dengan tinggi badannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau diam disini."

"Ok!"

Ashley pergi sambil sesekali melirik Mingyu supaya tidak meninggalkan bangku taman favorit Ashley. Mingyu yang ditinggal malah mengambil foto Ashley yang meliriknya dengan tajam.

Wajah dingin Ashley, matanya yang tajam, dan mantelnya yang gelap, juga ditambah badan modelnya. Mingyu yakin difoto seperti apapun Ashley akan selalu terlihat cantik.

Mingyu menunggu, dia sesekali mengambil foto kucing yang lewat atau orang-orang yang tidak sengaja masuk dalam sorot lensanya. Termasuk seseorang dengan sweater tebal putihnya.

Mingyu mengikutinya, orang itu menarik lengan sweaternya sampai menutupi tangannya, membiarkan ujung jarinya saja yang terlihat. Manis sekali.

Rambutnya hitam, hitam sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan anak anak perempuan yang baru dia lewati. Anak perempuan jaman sekarang biasanya mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna cokelat. Mingyu bisa bilang begini karena Ashley juga melakukannya.

"Permisi!" seru Mingyu, dia menarik bahu orang itu. Matanya sipit tapi tajam, dia terlihat dingin, seperti Ashley. Tipe model yang Mingyu sukai.

Mingyu suka bibirnya dan rahangnya, Mingyu menyukai kontras antara rambut hitamnya dan kulit putihnya, Mingyu suka tingginya yang sepantar Mingyu, pas untuk jadi model. Dia pas sekali, Mingyu menyukainya.

"A-aku Kim Mingyu."

"Oh, Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Ada apa, Mingyu-ssi?"

"A-" Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bicara apa, "Apa kau tertarik jadi model?"

Wonwoo diam, dia seperti berpikir, Mingyu suka bagaimana mata tajam Wonwoo tetap saja terlihat tajam, "Apa kau dari agensi idol? Agensi apa?"

"Bukan, aku fotografer lepasan."

"Oh, maaf."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa kau tertarik jadi model?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Oh," Wonwoo tertawa kecil, Mingyu benar benar ingin mengambil fotonya saat itu juga, "Aku belum pernah memikirkannya."

"Coba kau pikirkan, aku akan memberimu nomorku." Mingyu menggeledah badannya, di dompetnya ada struk belanjaan, dan di kantong parkanya ada pulpen. Untunglah.

Dia menulis nomor ponselnya dengan cepat dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo, "Nah, ini. Hubungi aku kalau kau berminat."

"Ok..." kata Wonwoo, dia membaca nomor Mingyu, apa Mingyu tidak punya kartu nama?

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa kartu namaku."

"Iya, tidak apa apa, Mingyu-ssi" kata Wonwoo, "Aku duluan."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk saat Wonwoo pergi. Dari belakang saja bahu Wonwoo sudah terlihat bagus, punggungnya, dan kakinya juga bagus. Mingyu ingin melihat semua. Pemotretan musim panas di kolam renang bukan dosa, kan?

"Tunggu, Wonwoo-ssi!?" seru Mingyu, tahu tahu kameranya sudah siap di tangan.

Dan Wonwoo berbalik, dia menoleh ke arah Mingyu, dan Mingyu suka sekali matanya yang tajam dan dingin.

"Boleh aku ambil fotomu."

"Boleh." kata Wonwoo, dia tersenyum dan Mingyu tidak membuang waktu lagi, dia mengambil satu senyum Wonwoo, "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini saja." Mingyu menjepret lagi.

"Aku harus bergaya seperti apa?"

"Santai saja, lihatlah sekelilingmu, atau apa begitu." Mingyu menjepret lagi, dan dia menjepret wajah bingung Wonwoo, dan beberapa foto lain saat Wonwoo memandangi sekitarnya.

"Ok, terimakasih, Wonwoo-ssi."

"Sama sama."

"Oh, ya, jangan lupa telepon aku." kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, disitu Mingyu merasa dia salah bicara, tapi kemudian Wonwoo tertawa.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Ashley marah waktu Mingyu kembali.

"Darimana kau, Kim Mingyu?" tanyanya.

Dan Mingyu masih saja berani mengambil foto wajah marah Ashley yang cantik.

"Maafkan aku, Nuna-ku yang cantik. Aku bertemu dengan model favoritku tadi."

"Bukannya model favoritmu itu aku?" tanya Ashley.

"Kau model perempuan favoritku, Nuna."

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan model laki-laki? Siapa?"

Mingyu mulai bingung menjelaskan, "Dia bukan model, sebenarnya. Tapi aku suka sekali figurnya."

"Oh..." Ashley akhirnya paham, "Kau pasti menawarinya jadi model, kau pasti janji membuatkannya portofolio." tuduh Ashley, tapi tuduhannya benar.

"Da-darimana kau tahu!?"

Ashley tertawa, walaupun dia cantik Mingyu tidak terpikir untuk mengambil fotonya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku kakakmu dan kita sudah lama bekerja sama, aku hapal sekali kelakuanmu, Mingyu." kemudian Ashley menyentil dahi Mingyu dengan mudah. Karena sol tebalnya dia jadi empat senti lebih pendek dari Mingyu yang memakai kets biasa.

* * *

Handphone Mingyu berbunyi di suatu siang saat dia mencoba tidur (tampan) siang.

"Ya?"

"Oh, Hallo? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Mingyu merenggangkan ototnya dulu sebentar, dia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, nomor tidak dikenal, "Ini siapa?"

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo."

"Oh! Wonwoo-ssi!" Mingyu tiba tiba bersemangat, "Apa kabar?"

"Baik." kata Mingyu, "Hm, Mingyu-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Mingyu senang, "Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

"Ya, aku tertarik. Apa kau akan mengambil fotoku dan mengirimkannya pada agensi model?"

"Ya, itulah yang akan aku lakukan, itu namanya portofolio. Jadi, kapan kita bertemu?"

Wonwoo diam, sepertinya dia berpikir, "Kapan kau bisa? Tapi aku tidak bisa kalau hari Jum'at."

Ah, padahal Jum'at malam, malam Sabtu, adalah waktu yang pas untuk berkencan. Kasihan sekali Wonwoo yang masih sibuk.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kenapa kau sibuk hari Jum'at?"

"Aku kuliah, lalu kerja."

Mingyu terkejut, "Kau masih sekolah!?"

"Aku ambil S2, dan kau tahu kan, aku harus fokus disana."

Ya ampun! Mingyu sempat berpikir kalau Wonwoo adalah anak baru legal yang akan dia jerumuskan ke dunia model.

"Hari Sabtu, apa kau sibuk?"

Wonwoo berpikir lagi, "Hari Rabu, bagaimana?"

Mingyu tanpa berpikir menjawab, "Ok, Rabu." sebagian besar pekerjaan Mingyu cuma bersantai di studio. Nanti tiba tiba dia mengambil foto bayi, lalu foto pre-wedding, lalu foto untuk buku tahunan anak sekolah, kadang dia dipanggil ke reuni keluarga, "Nanti kukirim alamat studioku."

"Ok."

"Oh, ya, Wonwoo-ssi. Nanti kalau bisa pakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan tubuhmu, ya." kata Mingyu.

"Apa!?"

Aduh! Perkataannya tadi ambigu sekali.

"Ma-maksudku, untuk portofolio kita harus melihat figurmu, begitu."

Apa itu figur, Kim Mingyu!? Mingyu merasa bodoh sekali.

"Pakailah sesuatu yang pas badan, jangan yang longgar, kalau bisa berwarna putih."

Wonwoo paham, "Tapi kau tidak akan menjerumuskanku ke industri video tidak benar, kan?"

Mingyu merasa malu sekali, "Tidak akan, Wonwoo-ssi. Maaf kalau aku memberi kesan begitu."

* * *

Tapi di hari Rabu Jeon Wonwoo tetap datang. Mingyu pikir dia tidak akan datang karena perkataannya di telepon waktu itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Wonwoo, dia menggantung parka-nya di tempat yang ditunjuk Mingyu.

"Tidak, aku memang menunggumu."

Lalu Wonwoo bertanya, "Bagaimana?" seperti menyuruh Mingyu menilai penampilannya.

Hari ini Wonwoo menggunakan kaus pas badan putih, sesuai dengan yang Mingyu harapkan, tulang selangka yang terlihat juga lengan baju yang tidak sampai pergelangan tangan benar benar apa yang Mingyu inginkan. Mingyu sampai cuma bisa menelan ludah melihat Wonwoo.

"Aku jarang pakai baju ini, jadi rasanya agak aneh." kata Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti bisa pakai baju yang lengannya bisa kau tarik, ya." kata Mingyu.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu, kau pakai baju seperti itu. Itu sweater lebih tepatnya."

"Oh, iya." Wonwoo ingat pertama kali saat dia dan Mingyu berkenalan.

"Nah, Wonwoo-ssi silahkan berdiri disini." kata Mingyu, memberi arahan dimana Wonwoo harus berdiri.

Mingyu sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Sekarang aku bingung harus apa." kata Wonwoo. Saat dia tertawa, Mingyu si jagoan candid mengambil fotonya.

"Aku mau mengambil foto seluruh tubuh, berdirilah yang santai." kata Mingyu, Wonwoo mengikutinya, Mingyu mengambil fotonya.

Mingyu merasa agak kaku memberi arahan, dia memang spesialis candid seperti apa yang Ashley katakan.

Tapi Mingyu dengan tangan dinginnya itu tetap berhasil mengambil foto Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo terlihat makin tampan.

Foto foto itu mengingatkan Wonwoo pada foto yang harus dikirim ke redaksi majalah kalau ikut audisi model di majalah itu.

"Aku tampan." kata Wonwoo, tidak salah kan memuji diri sendiri.

"Tentu, kau tampan sekali." kata Mingyu, dia ingin sekali mengambil foto Wonwoo seperti foto yang biasa di majalah, "Sekarang bisakah kau berdiri di sana lagi?"

Mingyu duduk di lantai dan kembali mendengar pertanyaan 'aku harus apa' dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu akhirnya berlutut seperti pangeran melamar putri, "Ayo mendekat." katanya, "lakukan apapun yang mau kau lakukan."

Kemudian Wonwoo melepas ketsnya (kets Mingyu, sebenarnya.) lalu dia menumpukan kakinya di paha Mingyu, "Seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo, dia menggunakan tatapan matanya yang tajam untuk menatap lensa kamera Mingyu yang langsung mengambil foto, itu sudah jadi refleks.

Tapi dalam hati Mingyu menjerit.

Wonwoo keterlaluan!

Tatapan matanya, dan tawa malu malunya setelah itu benar benar membuat Mingyu merasa diserang, rasanya Wonwoo langsung menikam jantungnya, sampai Mingyu tidak bisa berpikir. Ini namanya mental breakdown!

Wonwoo masih tertawa dan dia menepuk paha Mingyu di bagian yang tadi di injaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ssi." kata Wonwoo, tapi dia tertawa.

Mingyu duduk bersila, "Kau benar benar membuatku terkejut." katanya.

"Maaf, ya." kata Wonwoo dia memakai sepatunya lagi.

"Tidak, itu bagus." Mingyu mengambil foto Wonwoo yang duduk di lantai kayu sambil memakai sepatu, "Ada orang yang suka kejutan dan tantangan, dan aku tipe orang seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu."

Wonwoo tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, paling kau cuma menyukai wajahku, atau badanku?"

"Tapi cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada, kan?"

Wonwoo duduk bersila, mukanya serius dan Mingyu memotretnya sekali.

"Aku tidak percaya yang seperti itu."

* * *

Mingyu sudah mencetak foto foto Wonwoo dan memasukannya pada sebuah album foto kecil. Itu bagian dari dokumen pribadi.

Dia suka memandangi foto Wonwoo sambil memikirkan penolakannya waktu itu. Ada yang sakit di dada Mingyu tapi Mingyu tidak memikirkannya, siapa tahu Wonwoo benar kalau Mingyu cuma menyukai Wonwoo secara fisik.

"Siapa itu Mingyu?" tanya Ashley, dia tiba tiba ikut tidur di ranjang Mingyu.

"Ini orang yang kubicarakan waktu itu."

"Oh, ya? Biar aku melihatnya." Ashley mengambil album foto itu dari Mingyu, dia berguling dan memandangi foto foto Wonwoo.

"Dia manis, serius." puji Ashley.

"Dia tampan, kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Ashley mengangguk, "Siapa namanya?"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ashley mengangguk angguk, "Aku suka matanya, tapi entah kalau sudah kena make up."

"Dia tidak akan berubah jadi Yunho TVXQ kalau kena make up, kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah, make up kan bisa merubah muka orang. Kalau make up-nya justru mengacaukan visual-nya, aku yang akan marah."

Mingyu duduk, heran kenapa Ashley bicara begitu, "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?"

"Aku menyukainya, si Wonwoo ini, kurasa dia cocok jadi model majalah." kata Ashley, "Omong omong, apa kau punya data dirinya, kalau kau ingin kubantu aku bisa menyusupkan portofolionya ke agensi-ku."

Mingyu baru sadar, dia tidak punya data Wonwoo kecuali namanya.

"Aku lupa!"

"Jenius, Kim Mingyu, jenius."

* * *

Ashley menyiapkan selembar kertas yang tinggal Wonwoo isi dan Mingyu menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Maaf, aku lupa menanyakannya." kata Mingyu.

"Tidak apa apa." kata Wonwoo, dia terlihat lebih nyaman dalam sweater yang tangannya bisa dengan mudah dia tarik tarik.

Mingyu ingin mengambil foto Wonwoo yang serius mengisi kertas dari Ashley.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Wonwoo menengok ke arah Mingyu saat dia mendengar suara kamera.

"Tidak apa apa, kan?" tanya Mingyu, dengan senyum kikuk di mukanya.

"Tidak apa apa." kata Wonwoo, dia menyodorkan kertas yang sudah dia isi.

Pertama, mata Mingyu jatuh pada tanggal lahir Wonwoo.

"Wah, kau lebih tua dariku!" seru Mingyu.

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih muda? Kupikir kau lebih tua dariku."

"Ah, jangan begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Boleh saja, aku tidak masalah."

* * *

"Tapi, Mingyu, menjadi model itu tidak mudah." mulai Ashley Kim. Lalu dia menceramahi Mingyu macam macam.

"Menjadi model itu tidak sehat, dietnya, jam kerjanya, stresnya. Apa Wonwoo kuat?"

"Kenapa Nuna bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku suka Wonwoo, Mingyu." Ashley jelas jelas suka tampang Wonwoo, "Aku tidak mau menghancurkannya. Aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Mingyu berpikir, dia suka ide untuk menyimpan Wonwoo, "Aku juga begitu, Nuna." kata Mingyu.

Ashley menatap Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Dengan menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri, yang Mingyu maksud adalah dengan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo dilihat orang, sekalipun itu Ashley.

Mingyu ingin mengikat Wonwoo erat erat, Mingyu ingin membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa pergi kemana mana, Mingyu ingin cuma dia yang bisa menyentuh Wonwoo, seakan akan Wonwoo adalah boneka porselen yang disimpan di kotak kaca. Cuma milik Mingyu, cuma Mingyu yang berhak.

Sesuatu di dada Mingyu terasa sakit, dia ingat penolakan Wonwoo waktu itu.

* * *

Tapi kalau memang Jeon Wonwoo ditakdirkan menjadi model, Kim Mingyu tidak bisa apa apa lagi.

Suatu hari sepupu Jongin datang, dia langsung mengambil album foto yang tadi nyaris dia duduki. Itu album foto Wonwoo, tempat Mingyu menyimpan semua tentang Wonwoo.

Jongin menemukan foto Jeon Wonwoo dengan tatapan menantangnya. Menurut Jongin, Wonwoo terlihat seperti habis membully orang, tapi Wonwoo manis, dia tampan, dia pas.

"Mingyu, ini siapa?" tanya Jongin, "Kau sampai punya album sendiri untuknya. Model?"

Mingyu mengambil album foto itu dari tangan Jongin, "Kenapa kau membukanya?"

"Dia cocok sepertinya, kau punya nomornya?" tanya Jongin.

Mingyu entah kenapa tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, "Kau mau apakan dia?"

"Tentu saja memberinya pekerjaan. Temanku butuh model untuk clothing line-nya."

Dan Mingyu tidak pernah memberikan kontak Wonwoo pada Jongin.

* * *

"Ada yang menawariku jadi model." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak sengaja bertemu di taman seperti waktu pertama mereka bertemu.

"Apa!?" tanya Mingyu.

Benar, kan. Kalau Jeon Wonwoo sudah ditakdirkan menjadi model, Mingyu tidak bisa apa apa lagi.

"Kakak sepupuku yang menawariku."

Mingyu terlihat tidak suka.

"Kenapa mukamu begitu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Itu karena aku..."

"Karena kau?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau dilihat orang lain, setidaknya jangan biarkan fotografer lain mengambil gambarmu."

Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, "Kau mengatakannya sebagai fotografer atau sebagai Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu terdiam, dia melihat bagaimana Wonwoo meremas lengan sweaternya sendiri.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mengatakannya sebagai Mingyu, apa kau akan menolakku lagi?"

Sekarang Wonwoo terdiam, dia memang menyangkal kalau Mingyu menyukainya. Jeon Wonwoo tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu, kan?" kata Mingyu. Kali ini dia berhasil membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

* * *

Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Dan Wonwoo tetap melakukannya dengan baik.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" bisik Jongin pada Seulgi.

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah, dia sepupuku." kata Seulgi.

"Dan fotografer kita kali ini adalah sepupuku, kebetulan sekali." kata Jongin dan dia tersenyum.

"Kebetulan apanya?" tanya Seulgi.

Saat itu Mingyu masuk ke apartemen Jongin (kali ini merangkap set), "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Santai saja, Dik." kata Jongin. Ada nada mengejek di dalam suaranya.

Mata Mingyu mengitari ruangan, ada Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol, lalu dua orang perempuan, dan ada Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo Hyung?"

"Oh, aku lupa cerita, ya?" kata Jongin, "Wonwoo ini adik sepupu temanku, Seulgi."

Setidaknya, ya setidaknya, "Setidaknya fotografermu masih aku." bisik Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya.

* * *

Jadi, perempuan yang mirip Wonwoo dan ternyata teman Jongin adalah Seulgi, Kang Seulgi.

Kalau model perempuan yang jadi semacam spokesmodel-nya bernama Solbin. Dia cantik, mukanya jahat, maksudnya kecantikannya jahat (terlalu cantik sampai melukai harga diri wanita lain.)

Solbin gadis yang baik, dan dia mudah akrab dengan Wonwoo, jadi Mingyu sering membiarkan mereka mengobrol di set lalu mengambil candid.

Candid-nya bagus tapi mood Mingyu tidak.

"Wonwoo Hyung, kau-"

"Wonwoo-ssi!" seru Solbin.

"Iya, Solbin-ssi."

Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar Mingyu mengajaknya bicara. Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, aku dipanggil." kata Wonwoo.

"Jangan, Hyung."

"Jangan apa?"

"Jangan peduli pada orang lain."

Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu dari tangannya.

* * *

"Kau sepertinya punya masalah dengan Mingyu." kata Solbin, sedikit berbisik pada Wonwoo.

Mereka duduk di dua sofa yang dirapatkan di ruang tamu Seulgi.

Wonwoo melirik pada Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang mengambil candid-nya dan Solbin. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran tangan sofa itu.

"Entahlah, Solbin-ssi. Aku tahu dia egois, tapi aku..."

"Mulai menyukainya?" tanya Solbin.

"Apa kalau aku senang dia melarangku peduli dengan orang lain juga berarti aku menyukainya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Memangnya dia bilang apa?" Tanya Solbin, dia bersila di sofa dan menatap Wonwoo berbinar.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin cerita, "Ya, begitu saja."

"Sesuatu yang menunjukan kalau dia posesif?"

"Iya, itu."

"Manis sekali."

"Apa yang manis, Solbin-ssi? Dia membuat jantungku mau pecah!"

Solbin tertawa, "Justru itu, perasaan berdebarnya yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Wonwoo malu malu, "Apanya yang menyenangkan?"

Solbin masih tertawa.

* * *

Solbin bilang Wonwoo pasti menunggu saat dimana Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya (lagi. Solbin tidak tahu kalau Mingyu sudah pernah melakukannya.)

Wonwoo sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia juga menunggu saat seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka pada Solbin." kata Mingyu, dia memojokan Wonwoo di sudut tembok.

Wonwoo sebenarnya berharap Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang adalah pernyataan cinta.

"Dia terlalu dekat denganmu, sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan dekat dekat orang lain atau aku akan cemburu."

"Min-"

"Sst. Aku menyukaimu, Hyung, sangat menyukaimu."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengarnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mencengkram jantung Mingyu, Mingyu akhirnya yakin apa yang selalu membuatnya merasa diserang setiap kali dia melihat Wonwoo. Ya, itu cinta.

Fin


End file.
